Inuyasha: The Last Adventure
by Sarahbearv1
Summary: I added a few of my own characters, my friend used to write these storys but quit so I decided to end the series... Its sad. Review! will be continued: Tales From the Cresent Moon: After the end


The last adventure

Yanglin and Tsume emerged out of the well, Yanglin in tears almost, knowing this would be their last visit. They both looked

around, trying to memorize everything into their memory, the site, smell, birds, every flower, and every tree. Exspecially the

tree where it all began. The Sacred Tree. They slowly walked over toward it, hand in hand. Yanglin let some silent tears

fall, she had always been the weak one when it came to this place, she never wanted to leave, when they visited, Tsume had to

always drag her back to the well. They all used to be so close like family, hec, they were family, they had been on so many long

adventures together. So many memories, it didn't seem possible to just give all that up. At least not to Yanglin anyways.

Tsume was always the strong one, only cried around Yanglin, an very few other people. It made Tsume sad to know this was their

last adventure to the feudal era. So many things had changed. It had to be done. Believe it or not, Tsume was the youngest out

out of the two sisters. Yanglin the eldist. Although they acted like it was switched around. Yanglin was on her knee's infront

of the sacred tree, balling her eyes out like a 5 year old, an Tsume standing next to her with a comforting hand placed gently

on her shoulder as she let one silent tear roll down her face. "This is where it all began." Tsume whisperd. "Where all our

adventures, and fun began, 5 years ago almost." Yanglin replied quietly. Tsume nodded slowly, her ponytail she always wore

swaying back and forth, Jeans and a tank top, just like old times. Tsume started to think of when she first had met Inuyasha.

He had tried to kill her for the sacred jewl that was cast out of her body, after he had saved her from mrs. centipead, that

was the first time she had sit him, on the old bridge. Tsume smiled alittle at the memory and shook her head. Yanglin was still

sobbing on the ground and Tsume helped her up and moved her long, now wet from tears, black hair out of her face an dusted her

knees off. "Lets go to the village an gather our things..." she paused when she saw Yanglins eyes feel with tears again, she

hugged her close and finsihed, "...and say goodbye." She linked her arm with Yanglins an walked toward the village while

Yanglin was crieing, once again. They got there and walked through kiede's hut door, just like always, greeting them

normally, they find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, kiede, Shirome all sitting in a circle talking.

This made Yanglin cry even harder an fall to her knees with her arms wrapped around herself like she's was trying to hold her

self together. Everyone gave her Sad, worried looks. Tsume had done informed them the night befor what was going on so they wouldnt

freak out. Sesshomaru stood an helped Yanglin up, he gently took her hand and leaded her outside for awalk. It was nothing but

silence for awhile, Yanglin just sobbed and walked beside him. They made it to the river bank an Sesshomaru turned toward her

and made her look at him. "Yanglin, I know this is rough on you." She looked alarmed and jumped into his loving arms, he held

her there until she calmed down enough to speak. "I dont want to let you go, I love you, so much. After all these years, I

cant just leave you, or this place. We're all family!" she screamed. Sesshomaru thought for a minute and petted her hair.

Back at the hut, kiede and everyone was having and important conversasion. "Child, I dont think ye sister can handle this

departure, the child loves this place more than anything." "Kiede, I know, but it's for the best, i've been gone for years,

I think it's time we grow up and stop chasing demon's around like a bunch of children." Tsume spoke firmly. "That may be whats

best for ye, but Yanglin is gravly attatched to this place, just think of how it could shatter her if ye forced her to leave.

Ye leaving us was ye choice, Yanglin chose to stay." "Things are different now, she needs to be in our own era, with me and her

family, all the time, needs to find someone there, and not here, even though it pains me as well, it's harder on her, I

understand how she feels, this place is home to the both of us, we have spent many days and hours here."

"child, Ye sister an ye belongs here, with us." Tsume shook her head an walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you understand

dont you?" "honestly Tsume, I dont. You used to love this place just like she does, but your visits got smaller and smaller."

Inuyasha got fustrated and started to yell, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TSUME! YOU CANT JUST THROUGH ME AWAY LIKE THIS, THROUGH ALL

OF US AWAY AND JUST FORGET ABOUT US LIKE THAT,I'M GONNA HAVE TO SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Tsume got that, 'oh no he just didnt'

look on her face. Sango smiled and said

"looks like inuyasha will never learn." everyone started laughing, including hot head Tsume. Inuyasha just layed there with a

Knocked out look on his face which made everyone laugh even harder. Tsume's breath gasping chuckles stopped all of a sudden,

'look at how much fun we all have... should I really give it up? Oh, im starting to sound like Yanglin.' She thought.

Tsume just sat back and watched the people that had grown so close to her laugh and have a good time. She smiled when Shippo

started picking on inuyasha. She thought about all the times they had just sat around and did this, just laughing together.

'this is our home...'Tsume sighed.-

Sesshomaru finally got Yanglin to calm down and talk with him while they sat together by the river bank all cuddled up

and warm. "I cant believe this will be the last time we'll get to talk like this."Yanglin said. "In away, your sister is right,

but in another she's not. This doesnt have to be your last trip here you know. You just wont be able to come as often and will

have to deal how to live here without her." Sesshomaru nodded. Yanglin looked across the river thinking, 'is what he's saying

true?' She sighed, "i'll try what Tsume wants for awhile, but if it doesnt work out and I cant handle it, i'll return."

Sesshomaru slowly agreed with her. "Then maybe we should should walk around together." Sesshomaru smiled sadly.

Yanglin nodded and stood up, He gently took her hand and lead her slowly through the village. "This Sesshomaru finds

this unfair. I dont want to let you go. Why must your sister think you need to live there in your era? You guys have

lived her for years." Yanglin and sighed while she started crying again. "Yo Sesshomaru! We need Your help over here!"

some of the villagers yelled. He gently kissed her on the forhead and told her he would be right back. She watched him walk away

and then turned to walk back to kiedes. She walked through the door and hugged Tsume, "You okay sis?" Tsume asked, Yanglin nodded

and smiled gently. Yanglin stood in the door way and slowly looked around the homely place she has slept and ate for along time.

"would ye like some food Yanglin?" asked kiede, the old hag who had grown on her like a grandmother. She remembered when TSume and

herself couldn't really stand the old woman, they thought she was always just picking on them when she trained them. She was acctually

just helping them, she tought them a lot about how to survive and live life. The old lady hadnt really changed any over the years, not

aged or anything, so it seemed. She still talked the same, still had the old wrinkles, still about 4 feet tall, still wore her long gray hair

back out of her eyes. That thought made Yanglin chuckle and she slowly shook her head. She walked over and sat down beside the elderly woman,

"yes, Please Kiede." THe woman nodded and gave her a bowl with soup in it. She ate it silently and watched everyone in the room talk and

laugh together. Tsume sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "These people are like our family. I undeRstand that

this is hard on you, so if you wish, you can come and visit every now and then. After you get settled in our own era." Tsume said to her

sister. Yanglin looked at the ground and nodded, 'but it wont be like before.' she thought. 'nothing is anyways.' her thought ended with her

being lifted into the air by one angry Inuyasha, "What the hec are you doing moppin' around like this for and eating soup with your last couple

hours...or days... here with us? We need to be having fun and chasing demons like old times for new memories!" he yelled and dragged her

out the door over his shoulder, everyone in the hut was laughing their butts off poor Tsume was lieing on her back gasping for air, again.

Everyone besides kiede, who stays to guard the village got up and followed after. "AYE! Sesshomaru! Queen of fluffie-ness! Get your girly butt

in gear and get over here! I'm sick of everyone acting like its the end of the world, so were gonna kick some butt! like old times!"

Inuyasha yelled, it was so loud that it scared a villager and he dropped a bored on Sesshomaru's head, Sesshomaru fell backwards, he then

got up and started chasing after Inuyasha. "You no good, dirty dog, half breed!" Sesshomaru yelled as he was hitting Inuyasha in the head

with a over sized Acorn. Tsume and Yanglin was leaning against each other laughing sro hard they were crying, 'i'll miss this.' Tsume thought.

"They will never change, huh? Always bickering about somthing..." YangLin said between gasps. After the guys quit fighting, they started

walking into the forest, Sesshomaru beside Yanglin holding her hand,and Inuyasha and Tsume up front argueing over who was the smartest leader.

Out of no where Inuyasha got tackle to the ground by a blue cat demon and his face got a scratch on it, Tsume was laughing,"so who's the smartest now?"

when an all to familiar tingle hit her, "INUYASHA! IT HAS A JEWL SHARD!" She yelled. "I'm on it!" he yelled back, He pulled out tetsuiga an slashed at the

cat demon but it was way to quick, Yanglin and Tsume was standing over by the tree observing the fight as Sesshomaru snuckup behind it and got it

in a choke hold,"stupid no good feline, think you can outsmart our Inu group?" that earned him a good kick between the legs by the female cat.

"oh my my, pesky dogs think they know everything, their so arogant." She smirked. Tsume slowly walked out to the battle field an pulled a ninja

star out of her sleave an was to quick to even let the demon think about what was gonna happen next, she sliced her throat open and got the shard.

Behind Yanglin they had no clue there was a second cat demon, He had long blue hair an satphire eyes that sparkled with mischief. He grabbed Yanglin

around the waist and coverd her mouth, she bit his finger and punched him so hard that he fell to the ground an that kept him down long enough for

the others to get over to her. Tsume stared at her in shock, "what?" she asked, "I never seen you hit so hard." "well he snuck up on me an scared

me half to death!" Yanglin yelled. Tsume chuckled an shook her head at her big sister. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was buissy tieing the creep to

a tree. Inuyasha clawded him in the face then turned around and tripped over a rock, Yanglin and Tsume looked at each other and started cracking

up. "WHATS SO FUNNY? HUH? SHUT UUUUP!" Inuyasha yelled at them, Sesshomaru patted him on the back and chuckled slightly. "So what now?"

Yanglin asked, "how bout we make camp?" Sesshomaru insisted. "uhh, we really need to be heading back. I mean, we shouldn't stay to long."

she looked at Yanglin, "So she..." Yanglin looked at her sister sadly, "So WE, wont get to attatched." Tsume corrected. "AH come on! one more night

wouldn't hurt Tsume!" Inuyasha said. He slowly walked up to her and gave her a soft hug, it took her a second to responed, she thought about

pushing him away and slapping him so hard it'd nock him to the future, but she slowly hugged back. "ok, we'll stay the night." she whisperd.

Yanglin looked at the ground and said, "i'll find fire wood." and she turned to walk away, Sesshomaru hugged her from behind and said i'll go with you.

They left on their couragious journey to find fire wood! Tsume stepped away from Inuyasha and he gave her a sad look. "What ever happend to us Tsume?

we used to be inseperable, yea, we argued...alot, but we loved each other." He said, "Time happend Inuyasha, time." She whisperd, "you have proved

that it's possible to go back in time, if not, we would have never met." He replied, "We had a sertin job to do here, and its over, its time to just

go home." Tsume said. "You belong here, you and your sister belongs here." "maybe she does. I just dont think... if we were meant to be here, we would

have been born in this era." "You were sent here for a reason." "yeah, an our job is done, it was to set u free and help with demons and jewl shards and

crap. But were not 14 anymore, we need to go on!" Inuyasha brushed a stray hair behind Tsumes ear, "You know, it took me awhile to trust you guys, but now

you all are my family, you girls even got me and Sesshomaru to get along because we love both of you, and you know, once I fell inlove with you, It

wasn't just because you favored Kikyo, right?" Inuyasha said, Tsume nodded slowly,"It's all said and done with, theres no going back. To much time has

passed, to many thing have changed." Inuyasha slowly bent is head to hers, "Inuyasha, what are you..?" He kissed her slowly, she didn't want to respond

but she did. Somewhere in the forest Sesshomaru and Yanglin were argueing over what kind of type a certain tree was. Yanglin insisted it was a oak

but Sesshomaru said it was maple, "I CAN SMELL THE DANG SURIP IN IT YANGLIN!" "YEA, BUT I CAN TELL BY THE MARKINGS ITS A OAK!" she yelled back.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a second until Yanglin said, "Hey fluffie, is it possible for it to be mixes between the two? Like a halfbreed? Kinda like

Inuyasha?" He blinked twice an then started laughing for hard he had to lean against the tree in which they were argueing about. "Whats so funny?" she asked,

"the part about Inuyasha, you know if he heard you he would through a fit right?" he asked between chuckles, she nodded and smiled. "Hey, look at that."

Yanglin said as she walked through the trees, there was a small opening which was a filed of beautiful flower and green grass and the the sun shined perfectly

over top, it wasn't to hot it was just right. Yanglin was amazed by the place, she walked to the middle when Sesshomaru stepped through, he was to buissy

staring at Yanglin to notice the field, her face was raised to the sky an the breeze was softly swaying her long black hair back and forth while the sun shined

on it and gave her a warm angelic look. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even including himself. She looked at him with a worried expression,

"whats wrong?" she asked, "n-nothing Yanglin, you just look real beautiful standing out there, real angelic like." he replied. Yanglin smiled and folded her hands

together, Sesshomaru ran out to her picked her up an swung her around in circles, Yanglin was giggly and having so much fun, they both got dizzy and colasped on the

ground, Yanglin rolled over and layed her head on his chest,'im going to miss this' she thought, Sesshomaru gently rubbed her back an sighed. "Yanglin?"

he questioned an nudged her. "hm?" she replied, "start running, and when he said that he transformed into his demon form, InuYoukai Sesshomaru, The Great

Dog Demon. She started an him in amazment, 'I dont think i'll ever get used to that.' she thought. She reached out and gently petted his soft snow white fur.

He was huge, he towerd over all the trees and he still had his beautiful markings. He gave her an playful growl an started running after her. She squealed alittle and

took off running as fast as she could, He chased her around for awhile an played with her until she got tired, she tripped over a rock an fell hard to the ground.

She let out a big OOF as she hit the ground, He ran to her an smelled that she was bleeding, he found the place which was her knee and licked it gently,

it instantly healed. He transformed back into his human form and picked her up in bridal style, "we had better be finding some wood and get back. Tsume has prolly

done wripped Inuyasha's head off." He said sadly. Yanglin layed her head on his shoulder an nodded, and they started the trip back to camp. Tsume and Inuyasha

were sitting on the ground talking about all the fun they had back in the day before things got...complecated and things changed. "Hey do you remember that time

we went swimming?" Inuyasha laughed and asked Tsume, She nodded and glared at him, "How you two dogs wripped our cloths off?" He chuckled nervously and smiled,

"yea, good times." "How about the time when we first came how...wait never mind you were still pinned to the tree." She smirked. "If it wasn't *for me, you'd still

be stuck there." Inuyasha laughed when Tsume said that, "Yeah I guess so." He looked at her and smiled sadly,"I'm gonna miss you Tsume." "i'll miss you too." She replied

and looked away from him. Sesshomaru and Yanglin came out of the forest, Sesshomaru carrying her and the firewood they went to collect."What happend?" Tsume asked,

I was playing with, ya know chasing her around and stuff and she fell."Sesshomaru gave Yanglin to Tsume, She carried her over to where the fire would be built and

doctored her knee up,"Tsume, Your the best doctor I know and I'm not afraid of." Yanglin said, Tsume smiled and stood up then helped her big sister up. Inuyasha and

Sesshomaru started the fire and set up places to sleep. "shouldn't we find food?" Tsume asked, "Yea, I'll go fishing." Inuyasha stood up and turned in the direction

of the river an ran off. Sesshomaru walked over to the two sisters, he took Yanglins hand and looked at them,"so whats next?" he asked. They both shrugged their

shoulders and Tsume said, "its up to you and Inuyasha, although tomorrow we have to go home some times." Yanglin's eyes started watering and she looked up at the sky, it

was almost night time, a tear slid down her cheek and Sesshomaru hugged her tight. Tsume watched the two and started gently petting her sisters hair, 'this is hard on her'

She thought, 'what happend to everything?' she questioned her self. They all sat down by the fire, Sesshomaru and Yanglin on one side and Tsume on the other. Yanglin was

blindly staring into the fire with her knees upto her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her dark hair fell around her like a cape trying to protect her from

the lonliness she was starting to feel, this place had always brought her joy and a sense of hope, a place to get away to when the world was bothering her, but what will

she do when they leave? Tsume doesn't ever want to return, but she does, is it possible for her to come back without her sister? for good? It was an option, but the real

question is, could she handle it? She sat for awhile just questioning her self and thinking about things from the past. Inuyasha returned with the fish he had caught and

he skinned them an put them on sticks to fry in the fire. He gave one to all of them an then sat down and ate hisself, it was always his or Tsumes job to cook

cause once Yanglin tried to cook pancakes and she put lettuce in them, so they turned out green and icky. As he thought of that memory Inuyasha started laughing and every

one looked at him with questioning looks. Between chuckles he said, "Do you remember when Yanglin tried to cook pancakes and they turned out green cause she put Lettuce

in them?" everyone started laughing besides Yanglin, they were never gonna let her live that down. She stood up and tackled Inuyasha to the ground an started pulling on

his fluffie white puppie dog ears. "OW OW OW! Yanglin! stooop! He rolled over ontop and held her down, he stuck out his tongue at her, "its not my fault you

cant cook!" He chuckled. She made a face that was real cat like which made him chuckle more, Yanglin caught him off guard and flipped it again, but Inuyasha was still to

quick, he started tickling Yanglin until she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She just layed there on Inuyashas chest looks up at the stars, He wrapped an arm

around her and petted her hair, besides her sister he was her bestfriend. Tsume and Sesshomaru was watching the scene with sad eye, Sesshomaru scooted closer to

Tsume and whisperd to her, "you know, this is really upsetting to all of us, and thats proof, how often does Inuyasha get all emotional?" Tsume just nodded to accnoledge

she heard him. Yanglin raised up from Inuyasha and he stood up then turned and helped her up, he pulled her into a tight loving hug, "please Yanglin, come back, dont for

get about us, we'll miss you." he whisperd. Yanglin burried her face in his chest and nodded, "it'll all be ok, I promise, If your gone to long, you know me i'll

come through the well after you guys." He smiled, and looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru and Tsume then let go of Yanglin, he held her hand and they walked back to the

fire, it was about 11'0'clock at night and the stars were out, there were very bright and shiney. Sesshomaru took Yanglin by the hand,"come with me." He said sofly,

she nodded and they turned and walked back to the clearing they were at playing earlier that day, as they walked through field, Yanglin bent down to get a flower, "it

seems like we have nothing but time here in the fuedal era, like, it never moves." She whisperd, "why are you whispering?" Sesshomaru asked standing a little ways away

from her obseving. "This place is just so peacful, im afraid if I talk to loud it will disapear." she replied. The moon was shining very bright, which made Sesshomarus

long white hair glow and the cresent moon on his forhead seem like it was glowing. It made him look like a angel. Yanglin walked out to the middle of the field and sat

down on her knees and just looked around at the scenery. Sesshomaru slowly walked up behind her and sat down, He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her

shoulder. She leaned back against him and sighed, he took a deep breath to breathe in her scent, it would probably be awhile before they got to be together like this

again. He would miss her, everything about her. Her clumsieness, her sweet smile, her angelic face. Before he met her he was nothing but a blood thirsty revenge seeking

demon. He was just like the others, only more classy. She never feared him though, not once, He thought about the time when she first saw him again, it had been

a long time sense they were kids and her mom used to baby sit him and they played together. Yanglin, her sister, and Inuyasha was traveling and being Inuyasha, he started

freaking out and being defenseive and everthing. When Sesshomaru showed up on the path they were walking on, Inuyasha pulled out his great sword, Yanglins eyes got huge and

she ran straight for him and hugged him tight, he cleared his throat and looked at everyone else who was ofcourse in shock, Sesshomaru patted her on the head, "hello,

Yanglin." he said, Yanglin had a smile like she got a gift from god! Sesshomaru smiled at the memory, and he told Yanglin about it, "yea, it wasn't long after that we

fell inlove, and I straightend you up, now your a big fluffie teddy bear." She said as she poke his stomach. "Oh really?" He said in his I dont really care about anything

voice that he never used seriously around Yanglin. He gave a big growl, "cut it out Sesshy, you know im not afraid of you." Yanglin said. Sesshomaru stood up and held out

his hand, "what?" Yanglin looked at his hand then up at him,"dance with me?" Sesshomaru asked, "here? but theres no music." She said, "if you listen closly theres the

music of the forest." Yanglin took his hand an he pulled her up, She looked at him and smiled. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and put one arm around her waist and held

her hand, He started swaying slowly back an forth, "Breath Yanglin, just follow me." They danced all over the beautiful field in the moonlight by the sounds of the forest.

Tsume was straightening the camp up and checking for danger around the area and just in her own little world thinking about differant things and Inuyasha was sitting in

a tree watching her,'she dont want to leave, I know she dont.' He thought, "Hey Tsume,come here." Tsume walked over to the tree and he leaped down. "Will you please stay?"

Inuyasha asked, Tsume shook her head, she started to turn and walk away and he caught her hand, "If you wont stay, then make one last memory with me?" Tsume hesitated

but finally agreed to it. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked. Inuyasha walked up to her, he put one clawed hand behind her head and kissed her. She smiled sadly at him,

"I'm really sorry things cant be the way they used to be." she said, "sh, lets just pretend this is a normal night you guys have come to visit on and not think about the

saddening departure tomorrow." Inuyasha sighed. Tsume looked up at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly then hugged him to her and whisper

in his ear,"you know i'll miss you right?" Inuyasha nodded and sat down and leaned against the tree. Tsume sat down beside him and layed her head on his chest, for once

in a long time she let out all of her sadness and cried. Inuyasha rubbed her back gently and petted her hair, "Tsume, i've never seen you cry like this. Are you ok?" Inuyasha

asked, Tsume nodded and continued to cry. "I just really wish things would have never changed." She said between sobs. After awhile she finally calmed down and just layed

there with her first love thinking about how much she would miss him and thinking about all the good times she has had with Inuyasha. How her made her ride on his back

to travel because he didn't want her walking and getting to tired, and how stubborn she would be and try to refuse, but thats one fight with her that he never lost. Tsume

thought about how much Inuyasha loved her and probably always would. She remembered how she used to get so mad because he would say she looked so much like kikyo, she was

so afraid that he loved her more. Which was impossible because Tsume was alive and Kikyo was just a shell of her former self. Tsume thought about how the first time the

kyropterians attacked her and her sister, Yanglin was terrified. Like everything else though, she got over it. She thought about how shocked they were when they found

out all their traits and where they came from and learned about how much power her and Yanglin had together. Thats where Kiede came in, to teach them how to acctually use them

with out exsploding the whole village. Tsume smiled at all the things they have accomplished here, they have made friends and eniemies, they have fell inlove, have had arguements,

have expierience losses and hurt, heartache. 'Its gonna hard to say goodbye tomorrow.' Tsume thought and raise her head to look at Inuyasha who was looking at her intensly.

She gave him a questioning look and he said,"Whats are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, Tsume smiled and just shook her head, "just about all the old good times we have

all had." She said, Inuyasha smiled slightly and brushed her hair out of her eyes like he always does. "Its getting late, he said." Yanglin looked up at Sesshomaru and

smiled, "That was fun." She said, Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down to kiss her She stood on her tip tose so she could reach him better, she loved kissing him. You know how

people say Disney Land is the happiest place on earth? Well Sesshomaru was her Disney Land. This whole place was, Sesshomaru deepend the kiss and they sunk to the ground,

they layed there kissing for awhile until Yanglin started getting sleepy and she layed her head on his chest and he held her tight, with Yanglin he had the world. He thought

long ago that nothing was strong enough to separate them. Obviously Tsume is,'ofcourse she is, besides myself, she the scarest person ever.' he thought. "Sesshy? promise me

somthing." Yanglin said, Sesshomaru nodded,"anything." "once were gone, please dont forget me." She said. "Ofcourse I wont, you mean everything to me, I could never."

Yanglin smiled and Sesshomaru kissed her ontop of her head. Yanglin started thinking about when he asked her to marry him, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had come through the

well to her house and Sesshomaru asked her to go outside and walk around with him, when they were outside he took her hand and asked her, she was really shocked, she never

guessed the great Inu dog demon Lord Sesshomaru would ever marry, and it was her he had chosen, out of all the beautiful demonesses he could have had, he chose a young silly

teenage priestess. After they went in, they found somthing to eat and Tsume was smiling at Yanglin across the table, she had already knew what he was up to, thats just Tsume

for you, she always knew what was going on before it acctually happend. Then the night that it happend, Sango and Tsume had to litterally push her down the asle. Yanglin

chuckled, "Whats so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, Yanglin shook her head and told him what she was thinking about, "You really thought that I wouldn't ever ger married? ever

after you knew how much I loved you?" Sesshomaru said and burst out laughing. Yanglin started pouting and hit him gently on his chest. "Stop making fun of me!" She said

as her frown curved into a smile. "Wow, Yanglin, your sillier than I thought. It's ok though, I love you." He said as he ruffled her hair. "I love you too." she replied as

she smoothed her hair back down. She layed back down on his chest and yawned. "Your sleepy, you should sleep." she gasped, "No! I dont want to sleep, when I sleep, tomorrow

will come fast and I dont want to leave you!" she yelled and shook her head back and forth violently. "Yanglin! calm down." he sat her and held her in his arms in a cradle

like a baby and rocked her back and forth while she started crying, her tears fell like a water fall and soaked his white and red kimmono. Her sobs came quicker, and he was

sure she was gonna make her self sick from crying so much, he petted her hair gently and kissed her forhead, "Yanglin, calm down. I know, I dont want you to leave either

but its going to happen." He said sadly. Yanglins sobs softend and she knotted her fist in his outter kimmono like he was going to leave her that second. She reached up

and kissed him like it would be the last time ever, and she slowly fell asleep in his arms. 'why me?' Sesshomaru thought, "why do I have to give up the only person I've ever

cared about?" He looked down at her sleep so peacefully in his arms, although she had a sad look on her face. She had dried tear stay running down her face. "This poor girl,

she's going through so much heartache, she dont need it." He gently moved her hair from her face and started thinking about the good ole' days. Tsume and Inuyasha awoke early

that morning and packed up camp. they were sitting around waiting for Yanglin and Sesshomaru to return. "I wonder why they didn't come back lastnight?" Inuyasha asked,

"they probably want a night alone together." Tsume replied while she was observing her suroundings and breathing in the scent of the place. 'I'm going to miss this.'

she sighed. Sesshomaru and Yanglin were slowly making their way back to camp as Yanglin was silently crying. Sesshomaru was holding her hand trying to comfort her. Yanglin

stopped all of a sudden and looked into the trees and took a deep breath. "what are you doing?" he asked her, "I'm trying to memorize the smell of this wonderful place."

she said, she tried to sound stong but her voice cracked. When they walked into camp they saw that everything was packed up and ready to go. "Hey guys." Tsume greeted them

with a half hearted smile. She hugged her sister and then Sesshomaru and they started there journey back to the village to say goodbye to kiede. The trip was silent. Everyone

in their own thoughts. As usual, Inuyasha and Tsume leading up front, Yanglin and Sesshomaru following. They finally returned to Kiede's hut and was sitting in a circle

one last time. "I'm going to walk around for a few minutes." Yanglin said, everyone watched as she got up and walked out the door. She walked around the village, and as she passed

the villagers one by one they all bowed their heads to her. One walked up and said,"we'll miss you and your sister." Yanglin gave her a sad smile and hugged her, "we'll miss

you too." she said. Yanglin walked into the forest and stood under the sacred tree, she stared up at its beauty and thought of everything from start to finish. She sat down

under it and pulled her knees up to her chest, she put her head down and started crying. 'how silly of me, it seems all i've been doing latly is crying.' she thought.

'is this really it?' Yanglin sighed. Her tears hit the bark on the tree and it sparkled and quickly obsorbed. The tree has a long memory. Tsume and Yanglin would always be

a major part of that. Yanglin raise her head up and stared into the beautiful leaves of the sacred tree. She would always remember this place, even if she never returned.

She could never forget. She's spent most of her life here. It was hers. Yanglin sensed two sacred jewl shards coming up behind her rapidly. Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe

suddenly appeared. "Hey Yanglin! Why the tears?" he asked and she just started at him. "uh, hello? Anyone home?" he asked. Yanglin stood and hugged Koga tight, "Tsume and I

are leaving. For good." She told him. Koga looked shocked, "you two are never coming back?" he asked, "Tsume dont want to, and she doesn't want me to." Yanglin told him.

Kogas eyes watered as he hugged Yanglin, "You should stay, its upto you." "yeah, but it just wouldn't be the same with out her you know." Koga nodded and let go of Yanglin.

"well Tsumes waiting for me back at Kiedes." she said, "You want me to go with you?" Yanglin nodded and they started back to kiedes, just before the Sacred Tree disappeared

out of sight Yanglin turned and took one last look at it. She dropped her head and turned back around and with Koga by her side continued back to the hut that was practically home.

They walked through the door and Inuyasha was the first to speak like always, "where did you come from wolf breath?" he asked. "I was coming to visit when I ran into Yanglin, and she

told me the news, Mut face." Koga said back. Koga hugged Tsume tight, he had always liked Tsume, he claimed once before that he was inlove with her and tried to get her to leave Inuyasha

which was very funny. Inuyasha could have just fell over when he admitted it. "Well, I guess we better get going." Tsume said. Yanglin let her tears fall somemore and every single

person, including Koga walked them to the well. It was like they were just leaving for a few days like they always did. Just that one thought of never coming back was all that

was different. When they reached the well, Tsume and Yanglin turned to see all their friends and family standing together watching them. they were all in line, Kiede, Inuyasha,

Sesshomaru, Sharome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Koga. 'This is it.' the two sisters thought. Yanglin walked up to Kiede with Tsume right behind her and She gave the little old woman a

big hug, "Kiede, your so much like my mother. At first I didnt like you, cause you nag to much," Yanglin tried to laugh but her sob drowned it out."but it was for our own good.

I love you, kiede. Dont forget me." "I could never forget you my child. Take care of ye self." Kiede said, next was Inuyasha, Yanglin hugged him and Inuyasha whispered to her, "Yanglin,

please remember what I told you last night." he said and gave her a sad smile. She nodded her head, "Inuyasha, you have protected us through every danger, I'll never forget you.

I love you." Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too Yanglin." Then she moved onto The Great Taiyoukai, Inu demon, Lord Sesshomaru. He was so very strong, and had never

shed a tear for anyone, but as Yanglin stood infront of him, he finally let one single lonly tear fall and he grabbed her and hugged her close to him, Yanglin started crying harder, which

made him cry more. "Yanglin, I love you. Please, return to me quickly. I will never love anyone else. You are mine. Forever. Please, never forget." Sesshomaru whisperd to her, "Flufflie,

I'll never forget you. I promise." They didn't want to let go of each other, but they had to. Sesshomaru held her hand until he had to let go. She hugged everyone else and then got to Koga.

Koga hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. "Stay safe, and dont get kid napped, unless its by a wolf demon," he chuckled through his tears. "I love you, sis." Yanglin smiled at him

even though she had tears in her eyes, "I'll make sure of that. I love you Koga." She turned from him and walk over to the well and waited on Tsume, She hugged everyone and saved

Inuyasha for last. She hugged him and gave him a quick small kiss."I love you Tsume." Inuyasha said, "I'll always love you Inuyasha, and I wont forget." then she whisperd to him. "Please, dont

forget about me. I want you to still come and check on me through the well, at night. Dont come while I'm awake, it would makes things alot harder." Inuyasha nodded and petted her hair.

Tsume walked over to Yanglin and smiled sadly at her sister who was crying like a big baby. "You ready sis?" Tsume asked, Yanglin shook her head and dropped her stuff, she ran to Sesshomaru and

jumped in his arms. She kissed him one last time and hugged him. "I love you." then she turned and walked back to the well, she gatherd her stuff and turned to the well, Tsume got on the ledge and looked

back at everyone and waved. Tsume jumped in first, Yanglin sat on the wells ledge first, looked around one last time and waved at everyone who sadly waved back, almost everyone was

crying, she jumped in and the last thing she saw before vanishing was Seshomaru on his knees crying looking at her. That was it, everything was black and they were in the well house in their own time.

Yanglin just sat there on her knees crying. Tsume helped her up and out of the well, and they went to the house. There mom was in the kitchen like always, Tsume stayed an told her

everything that went on and why Yanglin was so Depressed. Yanglin went upstairs in their room and pulled out a journal she always wrote her adventure down in, she layed on her bed and

started writing everything down that happend in there. Her last words she wrote was 'I wont forget, I promise.' She put her journal back and looked out the window toward the well house.

Then she layed down and cried, she fell asleep with those same words in her mind. 'I wont forget, I promise.'


End file.
